


Jitters | Moceit

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Liberian logan, M/M, One Shot, Other, Teacher Patton, aromantic Virgil, aromantic logan, non-binary janus, teacher janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Patton and Janus both try to purpose but for some reason it’s Virgil who’s nervous.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Jitters | Moceit

To say that Patton Hart and Janus Blake had been a long time coming was an understatement. The two had met in college and both ended up working at the same high school, along with Janus's older brother, Logan Blake.

Logan knew something that no one else in the school seemed to know and that allowed him to find humor in situations that no one else did. One of these situations being now as Logan sat at his desk, trying his best to read his book as student after student filled the library. Normally the library was a quiet place but every so often the coaches would not be so kind to Logan and come in to do some kind of presentation for their students.

He forcefully closed his book and glared at the wall. He would not be finishing it today. He noticed several students flinch at the loud noise but most continued on talking.

"I bet that Mx. Blake is dating that emo guy that comes around sometimes," Logan heard a student say and he had to cough to cover his laugh. If only they knew what he did.

"And Mr. Hart is definitely dating that guy who wears all the pastels," he almost chocked on his coffee. These kids knew nothing close to the truth when it came to their teacher's romance lives.

Seeing one of the coaches come in, Logan stood and exited the library. He was on his way to his car when he got pulled into one of the class rooms. Recognizing the bright colors of the room he allowed himself to relax ever so slightly. The hands left his body and then he saw what could only be described as a rainbow blur pacing around the room.

He heard mumbling but had no idea what the person in front of him was trying to say. "Patton, breathe for me," he said, gently grabbing his shoulders to make him stop.

Despite having seen Patton nearly every day for the past four years his appearance still did cause Logan to pause. All the colors were so bright and loud and hard to ignore. His shirt had a yellow body with a rainbow sewed on it with blue sleeves covered in clouds, his pants were white but covered in colorful patches, and his shoes were even brightly colored with heels that added three inches to his height, still he barely came up to Logan's chin.

Soon he calmed down and buried his head in Logan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle. He said something but it was muffled by his shirt. Logan asked him to repeat it so he took his head out of the safety of Logan's clothes and looked at him with big, baby blue eyes. "I don't know if I should propose or not," he said and Logan's whole body stiffened.

He shouldn't be surprised, his brother and Patton had been in a happy, healthy relationship for five years. They had done nothing but brighten each other's worlds. Logan had prepared for this day! He had prepared for the day one would come with jitters about asking the other to marry them but he had not prepared for that day to be now, right after school ended with kids still roaming the halls and Janus just a little ways away, down the hall, make a left, last door on the right.

Logan walked over to a desk and sat down, gesturing for Patton to do the same. He hoped that with his body forced to stay in place his nerves would no be so easily seen. He knew he was wrong but at least the only thing he could move in the desk he could barely sit at was his hands. 

"You and Janus have been in a relationship for five years, correct?" Logan asked, clasping his hands together, his two pointer fingers repeatedly bumping against each other in an effort to relieve himself of some of his own anxieties that he felt creeping up on him.

Patton didn't even have to think before he corrected him, "Five years and four months."

Logan smiled, small as it was he smiled. "You and Janus have been in a relationship for five years and four months," he corrected himself. "In this time, have you ever felt like you could- how do I put this?- have you ever doubted the security of your relationship? Have you ever wanted it to end?"

Patton looked at Logan as though he had grown another head. "No," he answered, "I mean, we've had a rough patch or two but I've never wanted for us to break up."

He rolled his wrists, a small pop floating through the air, and rested his head on his hand. "You and Janus have been together for long enough and I've had the privilege to see your relationship grow and flourish nearly every day. I believe that, taking both these factors into account, you are both ready for this next step. All you have to do is ask and I am confident that they will say yes."

Patton nodded and took a deep breath, "How do I ask? I don't think they'd want something too public but they would want something special." Logan grinned, he knew the answer to that.

Down the hall, to the left and at the very end of the hallway on the right, a different teacher was stressed. They were standing outside of their classroom, giving tight smiles to the few students that passed and fiddled with their cane. They looked down the hall, rocking on the back of their feet. He was normally here by now. It was, after all, one of the days the football team took over the library for practice.

They heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hall and turned. He wasn't who they were hoping for but he could definitely help.

"Virgil, may I request your presence in my classroom, please?" they asked and the man eyed him.

"Make it sound like I'm not one of your students in trouble and maybe," he answered, pulling his jacket closer around him despite the heat of the hallway. "Have you seen Logan?"

They were both looking for the same person, fantastic! "Afraid not," Janus told him, "but could you, please. This is important."

Virgil didn't want to be alone in a room with Janus but as he looked at them he recognized that look. It was a look filled with anxiety, he had seen it far too often when he looked in the mirror. He sighed and walked inside the classroom.

He hadn't been in their classroom that often. While theirs did have a calming effect that Patton's didn't have, he wasn't exactly their biggest fan. He was protective of his best friend, it wasn't his fault he was suspicious. Janus had just waltzed in Patton's life when Virgil couldn't be there and they took his place. Call him a bit jealous and then after their first meeting-- Virgil was not fond of Janus Blake, to put it simply, but he would admit that their classroom had a much more calm energy compared to Patton's bright and loud one, it was nice. Not that he'd ever admit it.

The walls were painted a horrific off-white, grey color but they had somehow made it work with the theme they had. Everything on their walls looked a bit rustic, antique, or handmade. There where little things that he could tell Patton had brought into the room, or perhaps Janus had bought with Patton in mind. Examples being the glass frogs they had sitting on their desk, the cat sculptures made of metal that decorated the bookshelf in one of the corners of the room, and the small chalkboard they had placed on their table of extra supplies that had multiple colored chalk beside it and encouraging notes written in Patton's hand writing. So very domestic in such a small but public way, Virgil hated that he loved it.

Virgil went and hoisted himself up onto one of the tables, folding one leg under the other and leaning forward, watching closely as Janus closed the door. They walked over, cane hitting the floor and echoing through the room, pulled a chair out from the table, and sat in it with a sigh. It amazed Virgil how someone, merely a year older than him, had to use a cane so frequently but he couldn't judge the severity of the pain Janus had to face some days so he remained quiet. 

After several minutes of prolonged silence consisting of Janus mulling over their thoughts and words, resting their head against their cane as their thumb moved in back and forth motions all while Virgil's eyes never left them as he pulled at the edges of his jacket sleeves (waiting for something to go wrong), Janus got up. They walked across the room, to their desk and pulled something out of one of the drawers. Then they walked back over and sat down.

Once they set their cane down so it rested against the table, Virgil saw what was in their hands. It was a small, black jewelry box and his heart stopped. So soon? Already? They were going to do this already? It hadn't been that long, had it?

They toyed with the box for a moment before they opened it. Inside was what Virgil feared, a ring. He took note of how they swallowed thickly as they carefully took out the ring. "I don't- I just- would it be- oh god, I made a mistake," they said, placing the ring back in the box and closing it shut, a loud snap ringing through the air.

Virgil kept his eyes on the box for a moment before he let his gaze go back to Janus. They leaned over in the chair, holding their head in their hands, the box left in their lap. Virgil took a deep breath as he got off the table. He reached for the box and Janus made no move to stop him. He opened it and he nearly laughed.

It was so Patton it surprised him that Janus had picked it.

The ring was gold in color and looked fairly normal until it got to the centerpiece. In most rings that Virgil had come across, the centerpiece, the jewel, of the ring would be easily distinguished because it was bigger or slightly levitated compared to others. This ring had no other jewels on it but the centerpiece, simple, something Patton would appreciate. Something Patton would love about this ring was that while, yes, it was small and simple, it was also so incredibly unique in the fact that where most rings had a small almost pedestal for the jewel that was normally so dull and so simple, this one had a small frog. It was small enough that half of the body fit onto the small band and the white jewel that Virgil didn't know the name of sat on top of the head, looking like a small crown. Patton would absolutely adore this.

Without warning Virgil felt his eyes start to fill with tears. He placed his hand over his mouth as he looked at the ring. This was it. This was the next step in Patton's life, one he had dreamed about for so long. He was finally going to be able to take it with someone he loved and who loved him. It was stupid, he shouldn't be tearing up, much less crying, but he was.

Virgil felt a tear go down his cheek and he felt a sob start to make it's way through his throat, no matter how hard he tried to choke it down. Patton was about to start a new path in his life and he might not need Virgil anymore. It had been such a selfish thought, that maybe he could keep Patton all to himself, but he had fooled himself for nearly twenty years into thinking that Patton would always need him. The truth was he didn't. He was easily replaceable and as he looked at the person sitting in the chair in front of him he came to a sudden realization.

This person loved Patton in a way that he never would. Sure, he loved Patton more than words could describe, but Janus loved Patton in a way he could never understand. They were shaking, nearing the edge of a panic attack, at the thought of getting Patton the wrong ring. They had tried so hard to make a good impression on Patton's friends. They were still kind to the friends of Patton that didn't like them. They did love Patton and Virgil may be stupid but he was no idiot. He knew that Patton loved them, too.

It felt something weigh down on his chest. It was bittersweet in a way. The tears stopped and he evened out his breathing. "Patton's going to love it," he said and Janus looked up at him. "Frogs are his favorite animal, cats being a very close second. You choose good."

For the first time since they bought the ring, Janus felt like they could breathe. Virgil, Patton's best friend since preschool, had said that Patton would love it. This was good. They hadn't completely messed up.

He placed the box in Janus's hand before he leaned in close. "But you break his heart-" he grabbed the collar of Janus's shirt, pulling him up out of his chair- "and I will end you."

Virgil then turned around, wiped the tears off his face and walked out of the classroom leaving Janus alone. 

"Janus, you're home early!" Patton said from the kitchen making Janus's eyes furrow. Patton was rarely ever in the kitchen and when he was it was either going to end in one of two ways, amazing baked treats or burnt, inedible food. There was never an in between.

Janus took off their jacket and walked further inside. "I'm so incredibly sorry, would you like me to leave and come back later?" they asked, sarcasm lacing their voice and they heard Patton laugh.

For some reason the room lightening was dimmed, only lamps and candles lit the house. Janus looked around confused. The two had had their fair share of unannounced and unplanned romantic nights but never had they dimmed the lights or lit candles. However, those thoughts were quickly replaced with how heavenly the air smelled. Patton was definitely baking.

They walked into the kitchen to see Patton's back facing them while they arranged the way something looked on a plate. Not even having to have him turn around, Janus knew just from the color which apron their boyfriend was wearing so they did as it said and come up behind him, wrapped their arms around his middle and kissed the chief. It was only a kiss on the cheek but he seemed very focused.

Looking at what he was doing, Janus hummed as they leaned their head against his. "Was it Logan or Virgil?" they asked.

Patton gasped in fake offense. "Are you suggesting that I am not capable of making a delic-" he turned around and was met with Janus looking at him, eyebrow raised. His shoulders slumped. "Logan."

"Then we're in for an amazing night," they said and Patton rolled his eyes, a fond smile making it's way onto his lips.

Janus had very little idea. Their grip around Patton's body was the only thing keeping him from shaking. Tonight was going to be perfect. He had brought out the candles, the romantic lighting, he had rehearsed what he was going to say dozens, if not hundreds, of times while he was cooking, he had even brought out Janus's favorite blanket and turned down the temperature just enough that they'd want to grab it and cuddle with him.

"I wasn't able to finish the brownies," Patton told them.

They simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Patton's neck before their grounding grip was gone. "Fear not!" they said, opening the freezer and looking through it for a moment. "What's better than warm brownies and ice cream?"

"You," Patton replied, going back to sorting the food on the plate. It needed to look like it was fancy. He wanted tonight to be nice. He needed tonight to be nice. 

After finishing the last touches to the plates, Patton placed them on the table. He motioned for Janus to sit down and when he did the weight in his pocket was suddenly ten times heavier than it was mere seconds before. He was suddenly glad that his shirt was big enough to cover his pockets.

Over the course of eating, Patton felt himself relax. This was just Janus. They hadn't changed. They wouldn't get angry. They were safe.

Patton reached into his pocket and inhaled deeply, trying his best to calm his nerves. "Janus?" he said, causing them to pause mid-bite and look at him with wide, focused eyes. "I- We have been together for five years and four months. There's not a day that goes by that I have ever regretted meeting you and I- I don't," his works were shaky and so were his hands, his eyes were starting to fill with tears and he couldn't finish his thoughts. It was like he was short circuiting. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish his thoughts, much less get the words out so he simply placed the box on the table.

Janus's eyes went wide and they held up a finger before they were gone from the room. Finding their bag they used to bring papers home to grade, Janus opened it. Reaching inside, they quickly found the jewelry box they were looking for and then made their way into the dining room where they found Patton, eyes darting around the room.

"Patton Hart," they said, using their hand to turn his face towards them, "I wish I could say that I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you but that would be nothing but a lie. Slowly being able to fall in love with you was a journey that I am so glad I have been able to go on. Every moment I think I cannot love you more, you do something to prove me wrong-" no, they were not beginning to tear up as Patton started to cry- "whether it be you laugh one more time or the way you have to stop and pet every dog you can. Would you allow me to have the privilege to fall more in love with you for the rest of my life and be my husband?"

Janus's hand left Patton's cheek as he knelt down and opened the ring box. Patton looked at him, blurry as he was through the tears, and nodded before he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Janus, knocking them over in the process. Still, they wrapped their arms around Patton and buried their head in his shoulder.

After several minutes of simply holding each other in the other's arms, they let go. Patton reached up on the table and grabbed the ring. He slipped the ring on their finger and cupped either side of their face, pulling them into a teary but love filled kiss. Janus reached over for the box to grab the ring he had gotten for Patton.

Simultaneously, the two gasped but for completely different reasons.

"My brownies!"

"Where's the ring?!"

Patton couldn't stop himself from smiling all day. He was still riding the high that had come with the events of the weekend. He had woken up at six this morning and he was by no means a morning person. He had time to do his makeup and he did! He did it enthusiastically and the reds and pinks he had chosen blindly caused him to pick out a pink shirt, the sleeves covered in red hearts, and he brought out his belt that had a heart buckle to pair with his red pants. He was in love, riding the high of being in love, and he wanted the world to know which is why, after Janus got dressed and ready to leave, he grabbed the nude lipstick shade Janus was wearing and asked him to reapply it, demanding him to his his cheek right after.

He walked the halls, wearing his lipstick stain proudly on his cheek. He now found himself sitting at his desk, looking at the ring, wearing a fond smile as students started to come in. A small frog ring, it matched his aesthetic. He had frogs decorating his classroom, more popping up seemingly out of no where.

The bell rang and he was pulled out of his completely blissful state and walked up to the board. "Alrighty, today we are not going to be doing a warm up activity!" Patton announced and sighs of relief were heard throughout the classroom. "Instead we're going to be talking about whatever you kiddos want for the first fifteen minutes of class." Patton spun on his heels and when he stopped he pointed at random to one of his students, "Abby, what do you want to talk about?"

The girl looked over at one of her friends, seemingly for reassurance, and then nodded to herself. "Mr. Hart," he nodded, eyes focused completely on her, "where'd you get that lipstick stain from?"

Patton then stood up to his full height of five feet and six inches, including the two inches of height his shoes gave him, and beamed. "If you must know, Abby, I got it from my fiancé," he said and he watched as students' jaws dropped to the floor and they all looked at each other.

"You have a fiancé?" a boy in the back asked.

"I do," he answered. "We got engaged this weekend." He walked up to the closest student to him and pointed to his ring finger. "Look at the ring they got me!"

The student laughed as they looked at it. "They definitely know you, Mr. Hart."

Patton's smile widened. "Well, he should. We've been dating for five years and four months and we've known each other for nine years."

Conversation continued on before work had to be done and soon the bell rang, signifying the end of the class. Janus stepped out of their own classroom. Despite it being early in the morning and the first class being noisy, he felt like he was on cloud nine. They were learning about the 1920s which meant they got to dress in a flapper dress (which did, contrary to what several other teachers had tried to tell them the first time the first time they wore it to school, did not violate any dress code rules). Add onto that the love that they felt every time they caught sight of the ring on their finger kept them in a very dream-like mood during the class and they felt like everything was perfect for once.

Janus didn't know how Patton had managed it but somehow he had gotten Janus a ring that they had been promised long ago in their childhood, when their grandmother was still alive. It was her ring, fairly simple but holding a lot of sentimental value. Janus would recognize it anywhere.

They played with it on their finger and didn't take note of how several students coming out of Patton's class did a double take. They did look over at Patton and smiled when he waved at them. They were both riding the high of being in love but neither of them minded.

Students filed into their classrooms and both spent the day teaching with an enthusiasm that was different compared to their usual teaching enthusiasms. Then, as the day was ending, Patton got two guests. One dressed in black and purples, the other dressed in pinks and blues.

"Emile! Virgil!" Patton said, opening the door to his classroom. "Come on in, we were just finishing up."

Virgil then got the need to pull his hood over his head so he did. He wasn't a student anymore. What were they going to do, dress code him? He stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door.

"I was just stopping by to say congratulations," Virgil told him, not exactly meeting his eyes as he hugged Emile. He let his eyes scan the class once again. "I'm gonna go find Logan," he said, stepping out of the classroom.

It was just too much, the class filled with students, the seeing Patton. He was so radiant and Virgil loved it but there that feeling, the knowledge that he wouldn't need him anymore. He would have Janus there for him at all times. Despite what he wanted to believe, marriage changed people. He had seen it within his own family. His mother used to be so happy with his step dad and then she wasn't and she didn't need him anymore. He knew, deep down, that marriage wasn't always like that and it was supposed to be a happy thing but he didn't want that to happen to Patton. He was his best friend and he didn't know what he would do if he wasn't happy and if he didn't need him.

He found himself at the library. He opened the door to see Logan sitting at his desk, nose buried deep into some book. It was near the end of the day so his normally neat brown hair was messy and falling in his eyes. His tie had been loosened ever so slightly, not as tight around his neck as it normally would be. He didn't seem to notice Virgil at first but when he did he closed his book.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice echoing slightly through the empty room. Virgil just shook his head causing Logan to place his book down and stand. "May I hug you?"

Virgil didn't answer, just wrapped his arms around Logan, burying his head in the crook of his neck, holding the fabric of Logan's shirt in a death grip. He was trying to keep him as close to him as possible. As Logan pushed down Virgil's hoodie so he could start running his fingers through his hair, Virgil spoke, "I don't want him to not need me."

Logan's grip on him tightened. "Virgil, Patton needs you," he assured him, "marriage isn't going to change that. I promise you, this will not be like what happened with your mother."

"How do you-"

"Patton absolutely adores you. You two have a movie night every single month, he always asks for your advice on his outfits for his and Janus's date nights, he has a special ring tone for your messages." Logan pulled away from Virgil for a moment, a hand moving to brush away a tear Virgil didn't notice had fallen. "In the past five years has Patton seemed to need you less?" he asked.

Virgil looked down. It was stupid. If anything, he had been making more of an effort to make time for Virgil. He shook his head in reply.

Logan smiled softly and tilted Virgil's head up. "Patton and Janus are the ones who are supposed to have pre-wedding jitters," he told him, placing a kiss on his temple just as the bell rang. "Let's wait a couple minutes, let the kids leave and allow you time to calm down and then go give the couple our congratulations."

Virgil nodded and wrapped an arm around Logan, placing his ear over his heart, and his other arm around his neck. He wasn't ready to let go of him just yet.


End file.
